Paranoia
Paranoia is a boss in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. It is a foul fiend that nests inside mirrors. Description Paranoia is one of the last bosses to be confronted in the game. He lurks in one of the top levels of the Demon Guest House, in a section that is only accessible from The Pinnacle. Paranoia's chambers are sealed behind three walls that require the use of three specific souls to destroy. These are: *Axe Armor (Spinning Edge) *Killer Clown (Trickster) *Ukoback (Flame Mine) Paranoia appears in two forms: a lesser Paranoia the size of Soma that suddenly bounces off the mirror in the wall of the first combat zone, and a massively oversized demon emerging from the mirror in the adjoining room. Strategy The little Paranoia is not much of a threat, as he can only attack with a weak stab, and if necessary, can submerge himself into the room's enormous mirror to make four floating oval-shaped mirrors appear, stick his hand out of one, and fire a small laser beam. This beam can be reflected by the other mirrors, a tactic that is used to ensnare Soma with more ease. The easiest way to dodge this attack to use the Bat Company's soul (Bat Form) and fly to a safe spot. When destroyed, the mirror stains with blood and in the following room the second and much more difficult part of the battle takes place, with a gigantic Paranoia emerging out of that room's mirror. This Paranoia prefers to float through the room, descending to kick or hit Soma in a twirl. He can also fire a laser strike, only this time it's much more damaging, is way larger, and he fires it twice in a row rather than only once. The real problem in this battle is that there's often hard to find space from where to strike at Paranoia. When sealed, Paranoia yields his soul, Phase Shifter, a bullet-type soul that allows Soma to enter the world beyond mirrors. Item Data Paranoia's soul is considered to be pretty much useless in battle. However, some of the game's hidden treasures can only be obtained by using it, so it should really be used for treasure hunting rather than combat. However, during the second battle against Dario Bossi, Soma needs to enter the mirror in the background in order to fight Aguni. If the player chooses to fight Dario, a bad ending is triggered instead. As a result, Paranoia must be defeated in order to progress and proceed to the good ending, despite being considered to be a hidden or optional boss encounter at first. Gallery Dawn of Sorrow - Paranoia - 02.png|'Little Paranoias concept art from ''Dawn of Sorrow Dawn of Sorrow - Paranoia - 01.png|'Paranoias concept art from ''Dawn of Sorrow Paranoia - 01.png|'Paranoias unmasked face as he dies Trivia * (engraving from 1656). ]]Paranoia's mask appears to be based off the Venetian "plague doctor" mask. *Paranoia does have a face under his mask that can be briefly seen upon his defeat. As he is being absorbed into the Magic Seal, his mask will fly off and expose a vaguely human face. *Concept art for Little Paranoia in ''Dawn of Sorrow depicts him with a green costume; however, both Paranoia and Little Paranoia wear red outfits instead. de:Paranoia es:Paranoia Category:Flying Bosses Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Dawn of Sorrow Bosses